


BTS - Jungkook's valentine's surprise gone wrong

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [27]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fetish, Gen, Handcuffs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Police, Roleplay, Valentines, bts - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kookie - Freeform, objects - Freeform, surprise, uniform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Jeon Jungkook returns from Japan to find that his girlfriend, Jia, has prepared a surprise romantic evening for him. But things quickly go south as they introduce a little kink into the bedroom.Trigger warnings for coercive abusive relationships, light bdsm, slightly dubious consent and emotional manipulationThis is part of our headcanon masterlistCheck out our tumblr page : https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Jungkook's valentine's surprise gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Jia is a fictional, original character and is considered the first serious relationship he has had, which is very unhealthy and problematic.

“Surprise!”

The tired expression on Jungkook’s face vanished, his lips pulling into a bemused smile. He set his carry-on bag and jacket on the floor as he looked first at his girlfriend perched on the edge of his bed, grinning widely at him. She was surrounded by a flurry of scarlet petals and lit candles, wearing a pretty red dress and lipstick to match.

She jumped up as he approached, immediately wrapping her arms around him.

“What’s all this?” Jungkook asked, with a tiny smirk, pulling away a little to see her better.

“It’s valentine’s day,” Jia nudged. “Did you forget ?”

He looked a little flustered. “I was away…how did you…”

“I borrowed your spare key,” She explained. A week prior, she had found the key laying in his bedside cabinet and had slipped it into her purse as her boyfriend changed. “Do you like it, babe?”

“I..yes, you look so pretty.”

Jia smiled, proudly, pressing her lips softly against his. Jungkook had been in Japan, shooting a music video and attending some fan events, and had landed back in Seoul not two hours ago. His baggy, black shirt was a little wrinkled, slightly musky with the hours of travelling.

“Were you surprised?” She pouted, tugging on his shirt a little.

“I really was.” Jungkook assured. There were dark circles around his eyes, but his expression was bright nevertheless. "But I didn’t get you anything…I’m sorry. Did you want to go to dinner?“

Jia shook her head. "I just want you all to myself. It drove me crazy to see all the pictures those fans took with you this week.”

He smiled nervously, his eyes flickering to the candle sat on the desk. The wax was beginning to pool a little by his keyboard. "I think I have something in the kitchen…Do you want some wine? “

She nodded, and Jungkook kissed her cheek sweetly, pulling the door gently closed as he headed back into the hallway. Jia picked up his jacket, slipping her hands into the pockets. She found his passport first, setting it on the desk along with his phone, wallet and keys, before opening his closet and reaching inside for a spare hanger. His closet was crammed, a little disorganised with many t-shirts bunched at the bottom. He’d clearly packed in a hurry and had knocked half his wardrobe down in the process. Her hand brushed along the rail, finding a few plastic-covered suits stuffed at the back. Curiously, she pulled one out. It was a black collared shirt and pants, unremarkable except for the detailing of an embroidered patch on the chest and short sleeves. Then, her attention was caught by a pair of handcuffs looped around the buckle. It was a police uniform, one that she knew she had seen before. Her breath caught in her throat, inspiration suddenly hitting her. She drew in her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What are you doing?” asked Jungkook, setting down a bottle of chardonnay, two glasses and a plate. She didn’t jump as he peered curiously at her, the hanger still clutched in her hand.

“What’s this?” Jia said, holding the garment. Jungkook slid the porcelain dish under the candle on the desk, and eventually he recognized it.

“It was an outfit I wore for a video….” he explained, looking a little embarrassed. “The staff said I could keep it as a souvenir…I forgot I even had it…”

“Could you….wear it?”

“Huh? Now?”

Jia nodded. “I think it could be kind of fun…it is valentine’s day…”

Jungkook paused, not even sure if it would still fit, watching a shy grin cross her face. Knowing how much trouble she’d gone to to surprise him, he couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“If that’s what my girl wants.” He said to a squeal of delight, and he pushed his lips back against hers as she wrapped her free arm around his neck. He took the hanger from her and began to remove the plastic.

“Not here!” Jia squeaked. “You have to go out and put it on.”

He stripped off in the adjoining bathroom, his clothes tossed in a messy pile by the hamper. Quickly, he washed himself over the sink, patting his face dry on a fluffy towel and applying deodorant and a touch of cologne to the pit of his neck. As he’d expected, the shirt sleeves were a little tight around his much larger biceps. He tucked in the shirt into his pants and buckled the belt, hesitating a moment as he adjusted the baton and handcuffs that were attached to it. Jia had never been very adventurous in the bedroom, and he wasn’t sure what exactly she was expecting. Their love-making was always quite gentle, sweet and tender as he moved slowly inside her. If he was honest with himself, he had been wanting to try something different for a while, but had never quite found the opportunity to do so. Perhaps she too felt an itch to experiment, and the thought was undeniably exciting.

He knocked firmly on the bedroom door.

“Who is it?” A voice answered.

Jungkook cleared his throat, a smirk crossing his lips. “It’s the Police, ma'am. Can you open the door?”

“It’s open…” She responded, and he turned the knob slowly to see his girlfriend reclined on the bed, propped up against the headboard with her legs parted invitingly. Her dress was short, and he could easily see her black panties as his eyes followed the long slim line of her legs. He swallowed, a light blush creeping up his face.

“What’s the problem, officer?” Her expression was playful, sexy, her doe-like eyes greedily roaming over her boyfriend’s physique. Jungkook approached the end of the bed, pushing the door closed behind himself.

“I’m here to press charges,” he said, adopting his best serious tone. “You can come quietly, or I’ll have to arrest you.”

Jia smirked, “I’m not going to come quietly.”

“Then you give me no choice, Ma'am.”

He edged onto the bed, straddling her waist and pinning her down as he unlocked the cuffs from his belt loop, placing the key beside her on the bedsheets. He hooked one onto her slim wrist, tightening it, before feeding the other through the bedpost and locking her other wrist into it. Jia pulled against the wooden frame, testing the strength of her restraints. They didn’t give way as she tugged hard against them.

“Isn’t there some way I could repay you, officer? Then you can release me?” She pleaded in a false, innocent tone.

Jungkook smirked. “I think we could come to some sort of arrangement…”

He bent low to capture her lips in a firm kiss, her teeth grazing against him as she pushed eagerly back against him. Their breaths were hot, wild in their excitement, leaving each of them light-headed . When he pulled away, Jungkook knew he was rock hard as his cock strained against the tight fabric of his blank pants. Her face was flushed with colour as he unbuttoned his collar and moved slowly down to reveal his belly button and perfectly toned stomach. His fingers brushed along his belt, and he slipped the baton from its holder, feeling it’s smooth, black hardness as he grasped it tightly in his palms. She gasped as he ran the object along her thigh and pressed it between her legs, over her black panties. He trailed it deliberately to her clitoris, before slipping it under the fabric and dragging it along her labia. Jungkook watched his girlfriend’s face carefully as she bit her lip, eyes widening a little bit. Gently, he pressed the tip against her entrance, teasing her as the head of it slipped a fraction inside her. Not wanting to push his luck, he withdrew it, replacing it with his delicate fingers. Jia exhaled in a whimper, and he felt her folds slicken as he rubbed her, her body writhing beneath him as she tugged against the cuffs. She groaned into his mouth as he kissed her, their tongues meeting cautiously as they deepened it.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jungkook asked, his voice breathy and low as he drew away.

Jia stared back at him, a slight look of surprise crossing her face. “Yes…please.” She responded, quietly.

He smiled in response, unbuckling his belt and tugging down his zipper. His erection was pushing them up , a patch of pre-cum already spreading across the white fabric of his boxer shorts. Excitedly, he tugged away the elastic waist band and stroked himself, knowing that she was watching him do so. Her painted lips were parted, watching him salaciously.

“Do you want to touch me?” He asked. She nodded, but he grinned wickedly back at her, knowing that she couldn’t. He stroked his cock a few more times, getting a little lost in the sensation as he worked himself up. It aroused him to see her looking at him like this, and he was thoroughly enjoying knowing that she was watching.

Holding her waist, he gently pulled her further down the bed so that she was laid flat on her back, her arms stretched over her head. He slid his fingertips under the tight hem of her dress, rolling it up over her flat stomach, fully exposing her underwear. It was pretty against her pale skin, slightly lacy, and he tugged it over her knees and let them drop to the floor. Her pussy was an attractive shade of pink, though she tried to cross her legs a little to cover herself.

“You’re so sexy like this, Jia.” Jungkook whispered. “I’ve missed you so much.”

She flushed in pleasure at his compliment. He ran his hands softly up her body, resting on her hips, and she parted her legs once more, granting him access. He repositioned himself over her, kissing her softly as he pushed himself inside her. He groaned a the feeling of her cunt wrapping tight around him, and he began to move against her. It was slow at first, but he quickly increased the pace, giving into his lust and a very long week with no relief. Jia’s breath was short and shallow, and she whined as his hips moved sharply against her, pounding into her. The feeling of her was incredible, and Jungkook continued, spurred on by her gasps of pleasure, chasing his orgasm wildly. He closed his eyes, listening to her sighs and the grinding of the chain against the bedpost, his dark fringe clinging against his perspiring forehead. Just as he felt himself reaching his high, he snapped open his eyes as he heard a very audible sob from beneath him.

Jia’s eyelids were closed tight, and he was horrified to see her cheeks were soaked with tears. Confused, he stilled, now hearing her gasp for breath as she tried to gather herself to speak.

“Jia…?” Jungkook asked softly, his stomach knotting, unnerved by his girlfriend’s reaction.

“It hurts…” She bawled, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut. “Kook, it hurts…get them off.”

Horrified, Jungkook realised what she was talking about. The skin beneath the handcuffs was red, and he pulled out of her, his erection fading quickly as he fumbled around for the key. He knew it was around somewhere, but she continued to sob harder, her body wracking as she cried.

“Get them off…!” She yelled, her voice high and panicky as Jungkook felt around the bedsheets for the tiny key with no success. Desperate to calm her, he grasped her wrist and pulled apart the mechanism. The faux metal was tough, but not completely unbreakable, and it snapped apart easily in his hands. He moved quickly to her other wrist and repeated the action, tossing the now useless cuffs aside.

“Are you okay, Jia?” He asked to no answer. She just continued to cry as he held her wrists firmly. Thinking it would help, he pulled each to his lips and kissed the agitated skin there gently. But she pulled her hands sharply to her chest and turned away from him.

Utterly bemused, Jungkook watched the small frame of his girlfriend curl up amongst the rose petals. He pulled her dress gently back down her body, covering up her naked behind.

“Jia…I’m sorry,” Jungkook spluttered. “Are you okay?”

“Why didn’t you stop ?” She whimpered, wiping the tears away from her red-rimmed eyes. She sat herself up, rubbing her wrists as though she had just been amputated. The faint marks on her skin were already beginning to disappear.

“I-I…” Jungkook faltered, consumed by guilt. The knot in his stomach twisted further. He’d been so focused on how good he felt that it hadn’t occurred to him that she wasn’t enjoying it too. “I thought you were enjoying it…”

“Do I LOOK like I was enjoying it?!” She barked, her voice cracking as she raised it . Jungkook flinched. He had never felt so ashamed of himself, but didn’t know how to make it right. She had said that she had wanted to do this- she had intitiatedit. He felt winded, and his heart ached.

“Princess…please, forgive me.” He murmured helplessly, edging up beside her and delicately tucking her brunette waves away from her face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

He pressed his lips behind her ear, his face angled into the crook of her neck. She said nothing, but shrugged him off as she felt his breath against her skin, still hiding her reddened face from him. What had upset her most was how distant he had felt, how it felt more like he was punishing her than making love. It had disturbed her to see her caring, sweet boyfriend enjoy her body in this way, and she knew she would never make the mistake of letting it happen again.

Once again shrugging him off, she stood up and walked over to the desk and picked up his phone. She typed in the pin, wordlessly and began to dial. Jia held the Samsung to her ear, carefully ignoring Jungkook who watched her, his plump lips parted in hurt. She finished telling the receiver the address before hanging up and slipping the phone back on the side.

“No, Jia…don’t go.” Her boyfriend pleaded as she slipped on her heels and collected her purse. “Can’t we talk about this? Please? I love you.”

“I have to go,” she sniffled. She reached into her purse, pulling out his spare keys and closing his fingers around them as he stood up to reach out for her. “Goodnight, Kook.”

She flashed him a small, empty smile and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Dumbfounded, Jungkook sank back onto the bed and put his head in his hands, feeling his eyes burn as tears soaked his lashes.


End file.
